


<底特律：變人><漢康>睡眠是否只是短暫的死亡

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 舊文搬運，還沒在漢康坑摔死前寫的第一篇，親情向





	睡眠是否只是短暫的死亡

伴隨著黎明的升起，革命終於結束。

仿生人與人類開始了數次的會談，相關權益的法章也開始訂立，一切的一切就如同那晚漫漫雪夜後，終於升起的曙光一樣美好。

然而對漢克·安德森來說，這他媽是該死的惡夢延續。

 

「安德森副隊長，雖然仿生人權益法章的制定過程已經開始了，但鑒於康納型仿生人程序產生的矛盾現象，模控生命將進行回收，屆時調整好後若有需要，將會再次派遣給您。」

文謅謅的官方語調，幹刑警這麼多年的安德森自然從這圈圈套圈圈的文字中嗅到了另一種含意。

更別提同樣在場的康納聽到這番言論後顯示燈閃起黃色並朝他投來，類似求助的眼神。

喔，狗屎，他就應該前一晚在酒吧多喝個幾杯讓自己今早宿醉翹掉半天班以避免這場災難。

「嘿，我是說，康納雖然偶爾不聽從命令，但他確實在偵辦案件上有不小的幫助，根本沒必要回廠檢修。」瞧瞧他說了些什麼，他居然為了這塊塑膠投予的求助眼神扼殺了擺脫他的機會。

「確實如此，但我們需要將它帶回模控生命進行檢測...」

「喔拜託，就直說吧，你們只是想把康納帶回去私下報廢。」安德森受不了這些繞兜子的官腔語調，直接打斷了對方。「我想我說得很清楚，我覺得『現在』的康納在協助我辦案沒有任何問題，而仿生人代表的馬庫斯也需要『現在』的康納所提供的協助。」

赤裸裸的威脅，如果把康納帶走，就等著馬庫斯跟你們鬧吧。

「安德森副隊長誤會了，我們回收康納型仿生人並非要進行報廢，只是想檢查程序矛盾進行優化，我們正在校正中的RK900型需要些資訊……」

「啊，取代就不代表報廢，誰知道你們之後派回來的康納是不是只是拷貝他的記憶的RK900型而不是現在的康納。」安德森假笑道。

「如果安德森副隊長真的對這個康納型仿生人很中意的話，也不是不能將它買下。」這個來自模控生命的官方人員顯然對安德森的堅持放棄了，若是強行把它帶回去萬一那些異常仿生人跟他們鬧上怎麼辦，顯然只能退而求其次了，還好那些程序矛盾情報還有康納型仿生人以前上傳的記憶備份可以研究。

「我記得沒錯，現在進行的法章草案有禁止仿生人買賣這一條……」

「當然，安德森副隊長可以理解為『雇傭合約轉移的一點花費』……若您願意花點錢讓它留下，我們也是可以向您保證不動它的軟體部分，並提供硬體方面的修繕及維護。」

安德森看了眼康納，持續的黃燈顯示他程序的不穩定，眼神一樣是該死的求助，不知怎麼的聯想到被即將被丟棄的家犬。

「該死，成交！」

他媽的，之前偵查伊甸園夜總會的消費根本沒辦法報帳，這該死的塑膠又讓自己的存款更快速的往零發展！

 

「副隊長，安德森副隊長。」康納跟著安德森走回辦公室。

「我相信我的耳朵沒有聾，康納，你吵得我腦殼都在顫。」安德森不耐煩的回頭看著康納。

「喔，我只是想說，謝謝。」康納馬上表示了謝意。「如果我這麼被帶回去，模控生命一定會將我分解成一塊塊分析，進行報廢。」

「我不想死，所以真的，謝謝，漢克。」康納的聲音非常真誠，降回藍色的顯示燈總算不這麼刺眼。

「鑒於你確實有點用處，好了，革命後還有一堆鳥事情要辦，要是你出點問題我馬上把你退回模控生命。」面對康納真誠的道謝，安德森反而有些不好意思，假裝兇惡的說道。

「是的，副隊長。」康納跟安德森相處一段時間自然也是知道他的個性，不在乎的回應道。

於是康納正式受雇於底特律警局，而又是安德森將他留下的，自然也是居住於安德森的家中。

而安德森破費讓康納留下的事情讓警局內的所有人驚訝的下巴合不上，要知道安德森副隊長可是全警局上下都知道的科技白癡跟厭惡仿生人，更別說蓋文還以此嘲諷了安德森好幾回。

警局裡部分人對他的冷嘲熱諷安德森根本不放在心上，反正自己在辦公室的形象在失去兒子後就沒想堅持下去過。

 

最讓他受不了的是康納住進自己家這件事情！

唰——拉開窗簾的聲音伴隨刺眼的陽光照進房內，把還在熟睡的安德森驚醒。

「嘿，你他媽在幹什麼！」安德森對著罪魁禍首，該死的RK800怒罵道。

「早安，漢克，現在是早上七點，是時候起床盥洗，以準時抵達警局，我們昨日還有沒整理完的案子。」康納站在窗邊，陽光灑在他身上顯得精神奕奕。

喔，那是因為他是仿生人，哪天呈現病懨懨的狀態那才叫神奇，安德森心裡咕噥著。

「拜託，我以前都是中午才進辦公室！」安德森死瞪著康納，見對方沒有讓步甚至自動自發的走到他衣櫃前幫他拿衣服，只能妥協起床去浴室盥洗。

「良好的作息對健康有所幫助，漢克，而且準時抵達辦公室對於你的形象也有良好的影響。」康納把掛在手上的衣服放到床上。

「...我不需要什麼良好形象，謝謝！」安德森被這番正確的言論堵得只能憋出一句話，惡狠狠的關上浴室的門。

該死！從這該死的康納跟著他住進來後他的作息簡直比一個國中小孩還正常！安德森悲憤的想著，他已經多久沒去酒吧喝一杯過了，就連家裡只要跟酒精沾上邊的全被康納藏到不知道哪個角落！

「你應該戒酒，漢克，過多的酒精對你的健康沒有幫助。」康納的建議中還帶點擔憂，聽聽，這異常仿生人的類感情網路簡直越來越豐富，安德森只能感嘆又是個科技奇蹟。

等安德森整理好自己出來，康納已經坐在客廳待機了。

「我以為你住進來一周後會連我的廚房都能掌控。」安德森非常確定這傢伙也就只有頭一天把所有酒精類藏個一乾二淨外沒有做什麼更額外的動作。

「你是指烹飪嗎？我當初被設計為專門偵破案件的警用型，能夠分析現場、檢驗線索、重建案發過程、以及血液等初步的樣本檢測等等，但並不包含照顧起居、烹飪、打掃等管家或者家務型的功

能。」康納詳細的解釋道。「當然，如果有需要，我想我可以進行嘗試。」

說完，康納就起身要走進廚房。

「嘿我也只是問問，我還不想被我的仿生人燒了自己家廚房！」安德森見他真有要嘗試下廚的打算趕緊制止他，天知道這個非管家型的仿生人會不會把他家炸了。

當然，更大的原因是安德森老早就把廚房的煤氣停了，而且冰箱裡根本沒有食材給康納做嘗試。

就算有，就算康納不會讓他的廚房發生火災，安德森也不想聞到被煎的糊掉的雞蛋焦味。

 

仿生人革命後，安德森手上的異常仿生人案件也有了改變，從原本追查逃逸的仿生人變成釐清案件的人類是否有對仿生人施暴等，而後將案件交由法律相關人士進行雙方協調與處置。

頭非常痛，他可是刑警！還是個副隊長！他應該是去追捕外頭那些凶神惡煞，而不是坐在辦公室分析這些類似家暴跟職場暴力的案件！

好在康納確實很有用，他們異常仿生人擁有自己建立的聯絡網路，他能夠從案件上標明的仿生人型號跟編碼找到本人進行證詞詢問，然後再把案件轉給法律負責人。

上百件的相關案子在這幾天快速地被解決，類似的申訴案其實不是只有安德森接到，而是全局都在為這些案子頭痛，仿生人的權益開始受到保護，越來越多仿生人提出申訴雇傭方的不平等，這些申訴案每天沒消下去多少，又被新的申訴加回去甚至變得更多，大家除非手上有兇殺偷竊或者毒販之類的大案件，不然所有人都在努力消耗這些申訴。

此時安德森才慶幸當初自己做了一個對的決定，把康納留下來，也讓他繼續跟自己搭檔，要知道這一周以來所有人都在為這些案子瘋狂加班，只有他跟康納是每天準時下班走人的。

當然，見到康納如此有幫助，福勒隊長也不是沒想過把康納派遣給其他人幫忙多分擔些案子，結果被安德森以「仿生人權益保障的法律草案中包含不能有不合理的超時工作」拒絕讓他將康納派給其他人。

於是其他人只能恨恨地看著安德森跟康納準時從辦公室走人，自己只能繼續面對該死的申訴案咬牙，尤其是蓋文更是恨的磨牙，簡直像是要把那些狗屎案件跟康納咬碎在嘴裡。

「我不得不說，這感覺真不賴。」安德森看著其他焦頭爛額的同事們，痛快地說道。

「這也是歸功於副隊長這一周能準時抵達辦公室進行工作，若副隊長仍像以前一樣中午才到，那麼我們也會是這些人的其中一員。」康納跟著安德森離開辦公室。

「能不能別提我的作息問題了，我很確定你是協助我辦案的仿生人而不是照料我起居的管家。」安德森皺眉。

「當然可以，只要副隊長的正常作息能夠自己掌控的話。」

該死！他不該覺得留下康納是個正確決定！

 

今天一如往常的開車要回家，康納坐在副駕駛座。

「漢克，下個路口能左轉嗎？」康納問道。

「嗯？你居然會有要去的地方。」安德森意外道，手裡的動作沒停頓，轉動方向盤轉了彎。

比起每天準時上班，下班的酒吧娛樂被禁止後只能買點晚餐回家的枯燥作息，能有點變化也是不錯的。

聽著康納的指示，安德森轉了幾個熟悉的彎，然後停在熟悉的店面前。

吉米酒吧，天知道他多久沒來了。

「真沒想到，康納，仿生人已經進步到可以飲酒了？」安德森假裝訝異地說道。

「我想我們應該慶祝一下那些頭痛的案子今天總算告一段落了？」康納解開安全帶說道。「這頓我請，漢克。」

語氣裡透著點高興，安德森再次驚訝於科技的奇蹟。

「喔，我想我可以理解為他媽管制我飲酒的老媽仿生人終於放棄了對我的監控？」安德森挑眉，語氣裡並沒有不悅，還有些高興。

「過多的酒精對健康沒有幫助，漢克，當然偶爾小酌並不是不行。」康納解釋道，臉上有著細微的笑容。

安德森擺擺手，解開安全帶下車。

吉米酒吧跟以前沒多大改變，唯一的改變就只是門上少了禁止仿生人進入的歧視標語。

推門進去，安德森馬上就受到酒保的歡迎。

「看看誰來了，我想你又給我帶來筆不斐的酒水帳單對吧？漢克。」皮特森老闆兼酒保對於革命後見到老朋友安然無恙相當開心。

「我就像一個月沒踏進你的店，吉姆，來杯跟往常一樣的。」安德森馬上坐到了他吧檯的老位置，康納也跟著坐在旁邊。

「喔，我很意外你還沒把『這個』扔了，漢克，鑒於你討厭高科技。」皮特森挑眉，語氣中略帶點對康納的厭惡跟不歡迎。

「這傢伙還是有點用處的，吉姆，要知道現在全局都在頭痛革命後跟山一樣高的案子，有他協助我才能處理完那堆該死的案子來這裡喝一杯。」安德森自然是聽出皮特森的語氣，尤其康納還曾經多次無示禁止仿生人進入的標示進來酒吧找他，於是用讚許康納來暗示皮特森稍微收斂點。

「而且這頓是他請的，哈哈，可讓我想起第一次他跑來酒吧找我也是請我一杯，科技的進步真是讓人歎為觀止不是嗎？」安德森喝了一口酒繼續說道。

安德森在酒吧消磨的時間非常長，一杯酒有一口沒一口地喝，偶爾跟皮特森聊一會，更多的時候在看電視轉播的球隊比賽。

「想想也過了這麼久，如果柯爾還活著...」安德森小聲的咕噥在抿著酒杯的時候，含糊地幾乎聽不清楚。

但坐在旁邊的康納還是聽見了，太陽穴邊的LED顯示燈閃了閃黃色，又變回穩定的藍色。

 

日子過得相當平靜忙碌又枯燥，安德森跟康納大多忙於處理申訴案件，甚至康納還得與馬庫斯一同應付一些會談，在仿生人與人類交涉忙於建立更和諧的社會之時，沒有人能有額外時間去犯罪成了唯一慶幸的事情，至少不會在越疊越高的案子上再加一噸讓檔案山倒塌的重案。

而當仿生人權益法章制定好通過後，本以為能鬆一口氣的底特律警局因為一起舉報而又陷入焦頭爛額的繁忙狀態。

有仿生人到警局申請保護令，因為他剛剛從販賣紅冰的毒梟那逃出來。

警局上下炸了鍋一樣，立刻將這個仿生人安置在警局內，而康納也馬上被派去偵訊這個仿生人。

被保護起來的仿生人是常見的女性管家型，身上有許多受毆打的裂痕甚至是燒傷，額角還有鼻子流著藍血，顯示燈一直呈現黃色甚至偶爾跳到紅色，程序非常的不穩定。

「不必緊張，蘿莎，你在這裡非常安全。」康納只是剛剛進來談話室，那仿生人的顯示燈就跳到了紅色。

「你是誰？你真的能保證我在這裡安全？」女性仿生人蘿莎往椅子縮了縮，非常害怕地看著康納。

「我是康納，受雇於警局的仿生人，我能保證你在這裡絕對安全。」康納繼續安撫。「現在仿生人權益法章已經通過，你的權益跟安全皆受到法律保護，沒有人能傷害你。」

「是的...我們已經得到法律的保護...」蘿莎喃喃自語著，顯示燈已經降至黃色。

「我想你並不只是想接受警方保護的，蘿莎，可以請你告訴我發生了什麼事情嗎？」見蘿莎已經穩定下來，康納開始進行詢問。

後續變得非常簡單，狀態穩定的仿生人毫不掩飾的說出一切，他受的傷、遭遇、甚至是原本的住處。

情報到手後福勒馬上召開緊急會議，迅速編組了人馬跟計劃，在該死的毒梟逃跑前把人拿下。

自然安德森跟康納也在其中。

他們立刻前往了蘿莎所說的那毒梟的公寓，那些毒梟發現仿生人逃跑後自然是要馬上收拾東西離開，然而貪婪地想要帶走太多東西，下場就是比警察還要慢了。

快速的突襲讓警方快速的將毒梟逮捕，一陣忙亂中沒注意到其中一個毒梟從袖子滑出一把掌心雷，朝抓著他的警察開了一槍。

安德森正好在那警察旁邊，怕那毒梟又是一槍，連忙將人拖到沙發後，沒想到那毒梟開了槍抖的把掌心雷滑出手，也不管撿起來拔腿就跑。

「該死！康納快追上！」安德森吼道，自己也起身追趕，而康納還沒聽到安德森的指令就已經衝出去。

 

五十幾歲的年老身子經不起高樓屋頂的追逐，只能下樓到平地在道路追趕，看著屋頂康納矯健的追上毒梟，並在一個破敗的矮房屋頂上制住他。

「幹的好康納！」安德森掏出手槍接近矮房，沒想到剛說完，屋頂上不斷掙扎的毒梟跟康納扭打起來，破爛的屋頂扛不住重量便崩塌了下來，兩個人都摔進屋內。

「喔，該死！」安德森趕緊踹開矮屋的門，就看到在地上扭打的兩人。

毒梟手上拿著小刀不斷攻擊，康納臉上跟手上已經有許多劃痕，流著刺眼的藍血。

「把武器丟下！舉手投降！」安德森舉著槍吼道。

誰知道毒梟像是豁出去了一樣用力一刀刺向康納的胸膛下方，康納雖然伸手擋著刀子卻還是刺穿手掌狠狠的刺進身體。

就算安德森再怎麼科技白癡，也知道這刀子刺進的位置是康納的脈搏調節器。

「……」康納看著轉頭看著安德森，顯示器已經跳到了紅色，嘴巴動了動，但安德森還是看出了康納在喊他的名字。

該死！安德森氣炸了。

而那該死的毒梟拔出小刀就想朝自己衝過來！

砰！槍聲響起，毒梟的右腿就被子彈打的站不起來，只能跌在地上哀號扭動。

隨後而來的警員看見安德森開了一槍後走過去把毒梟的小刀踢到一邊，在倒在地上的康納旁邊蹲下。

「嘿，孩子，撐住！馬上就會有人來救你了。」安德森想扶起康納，但脈搏調節器損壞的情況下，康納已經沒辦法多做其他動作。

康納聽著安德森喊自己孩子，聽到安德森語氣中有著他不能明白的難過，他覺得這似乎在哪裡經歷過。

「……」康納張了張嘴，想告訴安德森脈搏調節器沒有被拔除，只是受損的情況下他還能勉強用省電模式撐一下。

警員給毒梟上銬後馬上聯絡了模控生命協助盡速派遣維修人員前來救助康納，看著安德森副隊長失神的跪在地上抱著康納，一遍一遍喊他孩子，喊他起來，才想起來三年前，他們的副隊長痛失了唯一的兒子，而至今都沒有走出來過。

蓋文站在旁邊，沒有說出任何辱罵，甚至通報模控生命的電話也是他打的。

 

模控生命接到通知馬上聯繫與地點最近的模控生命門市，好在安德森等人還在市區內，門市派遣的維修人員帶著替換零件很快地到達現場。

替換好受損的脈搏調節器，連同幾處刺眼的傷口也處理好後，康納的顯示器才降回穩定的藍色，雖然身上大量藍血的痕跡還是很嚇人。

「安德森副隊長。」康納走上前想與安德森搭話，但安德森卻什麼都不說，也沒有理會康納，默默的回到毒梟的公寓，看其他人都已經將現場的紅冰還有些器具證據都蒐集好了，才收隊讓大家回去警局。

路上安德森沒有與康納說一句話，讓康納有點不安，檢修完才好不容易降下藍色的顯示燈又開始一下一下的跳到黃色。

偵破一處毒梟的老窩讓福勒隊長非常高興，很大的功勞是康納所偵訊出來的情報，而且成功逮住逃跑的毒梟之一，而安德森雖然開槍傷到了毒梟，但若那時不開槍，安德森就是住進醫院了，甚至可能更糟糕，福勒隊長也就沒有表示什麼不滿。

安德森沒有仔細聽福勒如何讚許康納跟對自己辦案的積極態度表示欣慰，離開隊長辦公室，安德森只是一路沉默的回辦公桌拿車鑰匙，直接走人。

康納跟在安德森身後，他不明白為什麼安德森不理他，明明方才還很擔心他停機，雖然康納覺得這個擔心是無必要的，他想告訴安德森不用擔心他會像人類一樣死亡。

安德森沉默地回到家，沒有理後面跟著的康納，逕自的從客廳電視櫃後面撈出一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌，扭開瓶蓋直接倒滿桌上一個玻璃杯，坐在沙發上一口接著一口地喝。

「漢克，這對你的健康不好。」康納皺眉，看安德森的樣子是非常清楚他把酒藏在那裡，而這段時間安德森卻從沒拿那裡任何一瓶酒出來喝。

「喔，你這個混帳，就只顧我健康問題，從不在意自己受傷甚至會死亡？」安德森不滿的噴了鼻息，猛地又喝一大口酒，嗆辣的酒精讓已經很少大量碰酒的他嗆的肺腔都在疼。

「我是仿生人，漢克，我不會死亡，就算我受了足以停機的傷害，只要把我的記憶轉移到另一個RK800身上，隔日我又能正常與你工作，漢克，你才是真正應該為了自己身體著想最好把這杯酒給放下。」康納不大高興漢克在他眼前酗酒，彎下腰要拿走安德森手裡的玻璃杯。

「該死的！那這樣當初你要被模控生命回收時我根本不該把你留下來！」安德森捏緊了手裡的玻璃杯，抬頭憤怒的瞪視著康納。

康納不明白這又有什麼關聯，難道安德森覺得他造成麻煩了要把他退回模控生命？顯示燈開始閃起黃色。

「漢克，我不明白，我不是生物，沒有生命，我不明白我哪裡說錯了。」康納覺得自己一直引以為豪的邏輯程式似乎不夠用了，他沒辦法理解安德森為什麼要這麼說。

「聽著，康納。」安德森手裡的玻璃杯康納已經鬆手了，他也沒有喝，而是放回了桌上。「我承認最開始我也是把你當作一般的機器看待，然而隨著你之後的行動越來越像個人類，我就無法再將你當成機器。」

「就像我曾經說的，你對卡姆斯基的仿生人著想，對他產生了同理心，而同理心是人類的情感。」安德森拉著康納的手臂讓他坐下。「而當你產生了感情，你選擇成為有感情的異常仿生人後，讓我更加認為你是活生生的人，是有生命的。」

康納木訥的坐在旁邊，顯示燈藍藍黃黃的閃爍，像是很努力在思考安德森的話。

「不知道你有沒有聽過這個理論，康納，人類的睡眠就像是短暫的死亡，而睡醒後又是否跟睡前的自己是同一個？」安德森問道。

「是的，漢克，這是由英國心理學家萊恩提出的心理猜想。」康納優秀的邏輯程式讓他還在進行理解前面安德森的話的同時能夠回答現在安德森提過的問題。

「就算你能用備份的記憶以其他的康納型仿生人復活，你能確定你還是原本的你嗎？康納。」安德森直直地望著康納。

「我不知道，漢克，我的程式沒辦法給我答案。」康納不安的回應道，他放棄邏輯程式無限矛盾繞圈子的循環。

「康納，孩子。」安德森第一次這麼清晰地喊了他孩子。「現在的你對我而言就是獨一無二的存在，即使你用了其他仿生人復活，對我來說你就不是現在的你了，所以我氣憤你總是拿自己的命去賭成功完成任務的機率，你知道早在電視台你被異常仿生人襲擊拔出脈搏調節器時我心裡多緊張你就這樣死去嗎？」

是的，那時候的安德森看著康納已經沒有將手裡的調節器塞回去的力量，緊張而迅速地幫他把調節器重新置入，他是真的擔心是不是再晚上一秒，康納就在自己懷裡停下所有機能，連急閃紅燈的顯示器都變的灰暗。

安德森深吸一口氣說道。「當你睜開雙眼的時候，這個『你』就已經有了生命。」

「但是，我是機械，我並不是生物。」康納木訥的低喃著。

「喔拜託，那是你程式給你的答案，你自己知道你心裡想的答案不是這個。」安德森噴了鼻息，一手拍在康納的頭上，力道不重，還揉揉的把康納整齊的髮型弄亂。

「不知變通的塑膠腦袋，柯爾都比你聰明。」安德森拍了康納的背說道「如果柯爾還活著，他一定也覺得這個哥哥比他還蠢。」

 

客廳只剩下康納一個人坐著，他還在思考安德森說的話，又看到桌上玻璃杯沒喝完的酒，還有一旁閒置的蘇格蘭威士忌酒瓶。

如果安德森早就知道酒都被他藏到哪，那自己建議他戒酒的期間只要酒癮發作他隨時可以把自己偷藏的酒找出來喝，而安德森卻沒有這麼做，而剛才建議他不要這麼大量攝取酒精時，安德森也把杯子放下。

康納又想到剛剛與安德森的談話，他聽得出安德森很重視自己，是的，重視。

如果不重視的話又何必聽取他的建議，安德森重視現在這個會關心他健康還有安危，現在的自己。

就像，家人。

「嗷...」巨大的聖伯納犬蹭過來康納的腳邊。

「嘿，相撲。」康納放鬆了自己緊繃的邏輯程式。「我能相信自己是有生命的嗎？」

「汪！」相撲像是肯定他一樣，蹭著康納的臉一陣猛舔。

康納忍不住笑起來，摸摸相撲蓬鬆的毛讓他放開自己。

康納想起來在電視台時自己被拔出脈搏調節器，差點就此停止運作，雖然最後調節器已經拿在手裡，但之後的記憶很模糊，明顯那幾秒鐘的記憶受到損傷或者根本沒有保存下來，而之後卻能夠起身追捕逃亡的異常仿生人。

那時的他根本沒注意到安德森在自己旁邊，也根本沒注意到安德森對自己的擔心。

而現在，康納想著這次的談話，他其實心底還沒接受自己成為異常仿生人，沒有接受自己有了「生命」。

就像他會擔心安德森的健康狀況，安德森也是會擔心他仗著能夠備份而以傷換傷的行動。

他知道安德森在需要打前鋒時總會讓自己退後，將他當成後輩般保護，當然，也或許是朋友、搭檔、甚至是家人。

_「當你睜開雙眼的時候，這個『你』就已經有了生命。」_

_「喔拜託，那是你程式給你的答案，你自己知道你心裡想的答案不是這個。」_

安德森的話說中了康納程序運作後的矛盾，是的，他不覺得程序給他的答案是他要的。衷於自己覺得的感受或許才是他「想要」的，那幹嘛還管什麼程序給的答案。

康納笑了起來，一直閃爍黃色的顯示燈也降回藍色，覺得邏輯程式總算沒有這麼緊張，或許這就是人類所謂的「釋懷」。

對，確實沒有什麼好質疑的，至少對於未來持續探索自己的類感情網路也是不錯的娛樂，不是嗎。

 


End file.
